


Sometimes All It Takes Is A Kiss

by MacBeka



Series: Magic Doesn't Spoil Everything [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Blowjobs, Comfort, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Discussions of infidelity, Discussions of slavery, Dom!Fenris, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Multi, Relationship Negotiations, Sleepovers, Threesome - M/M/M, assumed infidelity, discussions of threesomes, mothers using middle names is dangerous, okay they're not really undertones, poor Leandra, self worth issues, sexual fantasies, word triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeka/pseuds/MacBeka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris has had a difficult past. He opens up to Garrett, but it's Anders who helps him cope tonight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes All It Takes Is A Kiss

As much as Garrett hated Kirkwall, never let it be said that he didn't appreciate a bit of civility after a week spent on the coast. As civil as things could ever be in Kirkwall, anyway. 

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Anders asked sleepily, rubbing his eye as they entered Hightown. 

"Anders, you live with me," Hawke reminded him. Anders just hummed thoughtfully. 

"This is where I leave you then," Varric said as he stopped at the turning for Lowtown. 

"Night, Varric," Hawke waved. "We still on for wicked grace tomorrow night?"

"You bet."

They walked in silence, Fenris trailing after them. Anders was dead on his feet so Garrett rolled his eyes and scooped up the mage, carrying him. It was still a great concern of his, how thin Anders was. 

"Are you staying, Fenris?" he asked, turning to look at the elf. 

"Wh-what?"

"You can stay too if you want. Maker knows the bed's big enough."

"I wouldn't want to intrude..."

"It's fine if you don't want to, but the offer stands," Hawke shrugged. 

"No, I-I would like to stay, if it's not an inconvenience."

"Of course not, come on. I'd hold your hand if this thing wasn't sleeping. I mean, if you wanted me to hold your hand," he added quickly. 

Their relationship, if it could even be called that, was still fragile. There hadn't been much privacy on the coast with Varric, and Garrett wanted to be somewhere private in case he said or did something that upset the elf. Even years after meeting, he knew very little about his time in Tevinter, and he didn't want to push. If there was anything he could do to help, he would do it. 

"I think I'd like that," Fenris admitted quietly, a pale blush spreading over his cheeks.

"How about I get Bodahn to bring up a bottle of Antivan red and we can talk."

"About us? About this?"

"Yeah. I want to get an idea of what you want, what you need, from this relationship. Whether it be from me, Anders or even Justice. I know you aren't a fan of Justice, but he's alright really."

"If Anders is asleep, can't he hear you?" Fenris asked, a curious note to his voice. 

"Sometimes Justice can join Anders in the Fade, so it's kind of like they're both sleeping. We have no idea what causes it, it just kind of happens. So no, he can't hear us. We can sit in the library anyway, if you'd be more comfortable."

Hawke noticed the hard set of Fenris's shoulders drop as he relaxed at that. 

"Is it Anders or Justice you're uncomfortable around?" he asked quizzically. 

Fenris was quiet for a few moments as they approached the Amell mansion. "It's mostly Justice."

"'Mostly'? What is it about Anders, then?"

"His quest for mage rights, it cannot be resolved peacefully. He is in denial about this; he thinks that manifesto will change everything, but there can be no peace. He will realise it, before the end."

"You fear what he'll do?"

"I fear what lengths the spirit will convince him are necessary."

Hawke thought on this as he opened the door awkwardly. Fenris was right. Even as a mage who had never suffered under the Templars, Garrett knew that there could be no simple resolution to it. Whatever Anders decided was necessary, he just hoped that he'd trust him enough to share his plans. Knowing Anders, he probably wouldn't though.

"I'll take Anders up to bed. Will you see if Bodahn is still awake? Don't bother him if he's not though."

Garrett carried Anders upstairs with ease, pausing outside his mother's room for a moment to listen for her light snores. Carrying on to their own room, he set Anders down on the bed and undressed him automatically. Anders's robes were simple to remove, designing with dexterity and efficiency in mind. He took a moment to stroke the feathers of the robes before hanging them up in the wardrobe. Anders was in nothing but his smalls, though Garrett left them in case Fenris came up to bed. 

He pulled the sheets up over Anders and leaned down to kiss him briefly before he slipped out of his armour and changed into something more comfortable. He skipped down the stairs two at a time, heading into the library. Fenris had poured two glasses of wine but was now stood staring at the nearly-empty bottle. 

"Fenris?"

The elf started and the bottle fell from his grasp, shattering on the floor. The last few drops of wine pooled on the floor. Fenris curled his hands into fists but didn't turn to look at him. 

"My apologies."

There was something... off about Fenris's voice. The usual deep timbre was strained, taut with tension.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, it's... This wine, it's endorsed - I suppose that's the right word - by the Crows. They rent the winery to the vintners. It was Danarius's favourite from outside Minrathous. He liked the idea that it had been made with the blood of the unworthy and the powerful."

"I didn't know, I'm sorry."

Fenris shook his head and turned around to face him. "You weren't to know. Anders is resting?"

Hawke came closer with a nod, sitting down in one of the chairs at the table. Fenris sat opposite him, both of them resolutely ignoring the smashed glass on the floor a few feet away. Hawke watched carefully as Fenris sipped at the wine with a blank face.

"What did you want to talk about?" the elf asked, looking up at him over the rim of the wine glass.

"I didn't think this far," he admitted sheepishly. Fenris chuckled slightly. "I guess, what do you want from this? You seem open to the idea of - and I cringe as I say it - romance, but I wanted to ask you."

"Wining and dining, I believe was the way you phrased it?" Fenris said with a small smirk. "Truthfully, I don't know. I... very much like the idea of having something like that which you and Anders have. In the past I have had... dreams, about you, both of you."

"Sex dreams?" Hawke grinned. Fenris's blush confirmed it. "Anything you were curious about in reality?"

"A few things," he admitted.

"Why don't you tell me a couple of those things then?"

Fenris shifted awkwardly in his seat and took a large gulp of wine. Hawke stayed quiet while the elf readied himself.

"I do not know if I could... be on the bottom," Fenris confessed, "but I would like to know what you looked like underneath me. I'd like to hear you beg, Garrett. I'd want Anders to watch; I'd want you to watch him stroke himself while I fuck you, not knowing whether I'd let you come or not."

Hawke blinked in surprise before he released a shaky breath and shifted in his leathers. "Fuck," he gasped. "Y-Yeah, that sounds good. I can get on board with that. What else?"

"I want to know what Anders looks like when he takes two cocks. I want him pinned between us with no chance of escape, not that he'd want to. I want to ride your mouth while Anders fucks himself on your cock. I want--"

Now, Fenris stopped, looking even more awkward than before. Garrett was very pleased with the growing bulge in the elf's leggings but more curious as to why he'd stopped now. He lifted his hand from where he'd been unwittingly rubbing his cock through his leathers. 

"What? Tell me what you want, Fenris."

"I... I want to see you choke on my cock," the elf admitted quietly, shyly. 

Hawke groaned, letting his head thud against the back of his chair. He didn't even try and hide how he was grinding up against his hand. Fenris was watching him with dark eyes, his gaze crawling over every inch of his body, focusing for a moment on his hand. 

"Right now I want to see you stroke yourself."

"R-Right here?" Garrett asked breathlessly. 

Fenris raised an eyebrow, challenging him to say no. "Is that a problem?"

"No, definitely not. Who knew you'd be such a top?" Hawke joked as he unlaced his leathers quickly, pulling his cock out and stroking it quickly. 

"Tell me what you're thinking about," Fenris ordered, ignoring his attempt at humour. 

"Thinking about riding your cock," he murmured, breath catching in his throat. "Bet it's beautiful; long and thick and fucking  _perfect_. Thinking about you covering me with your come, marking me as yours. Me and Anders, yours, all yours. Want it in my mouth. Oh  _fuck_ , Fen, please..."

"Please what?"

"Please, let me blow you. Oh, please, please, please," he gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. 

There was something far too arousing about the sight of Fenris sat still as if he wasn't watching a man get himself off, like he himself didn't have a boner in his leggings. The nonchalance of that pose had sparked raging desire through Hawke's whole body. 

"My, my, Garrett," Fenris chuckled, watching him. "What would Anders say, seeing you like this?"

"Anders would be begging too. Anders loves sucking cock.  _Please_ , Fen," Garrett whined, standing quickly and pushing Fenris's chair back to fall to the floor between his thighs. 

Fenris blinked in surprise but didn't tense up or push him away. Instead, he reached out and stroked Garrett's cheek lightly, letting his fingertips tangle in his beard briefly. Hawke reached for the laces of Fenris's leggings but was stopped by strong hands wrapping around his wrists. 

"I want to watch you first," Fenris said softly, running his thumb along the pulse racing through his body. 

Nodding quickly, Hawke settled back onto his haunches, wrapping his hand around his cock again, stroking as fast as he could. He let his head settle against Fenris's knee, preening at the feeling of long fingers stroking through his hair, over his shoulders. It was only another minute before he was coming with a low groan, shuddering as his seed splattered onto the tile floor. He moved his hand to clean it up with magic, but Fenris stopped him again. 

"No," he said, grabbing his wrist again. "I want you to leave that there and face anyone who questions it. Yes?"

Consent was obviously an important thing for Fenris, with good reason. His voice lilted occasionally, as if he wasn't sure whether he'd gone too far or not. Hawke nodded and leaned down to nuzzle at his clothed cock. Fenris groaned quietly, barely more than an exhale. Garrett ran his hands up and down the elf's thighs firmly, feeling the strong muscle there. He mouthed at the laces to his leather, undoing them slowly with his teeth and tongue. 

He was pushed away all of a sudden and as he opened his mouth to apologise, he was pulled to his feet. Fenris's hand was over his mouth as he turned them quickly to press Hawke against the pillar of the small staircase, shielding him from the door with his body. 

"Do your leathers up, quickly," Fenris hissed.

Garrett obeyed without argument, his mouth clamped shut under a lyrium-lined hand. 

"Darling, what-- Garrett Malcolm Hawke!" his mother's shrill voice shouted from the doorway. "Who on earth is this?"

"Madam, I assure you--" Fenris started, ever the polite elf (when it wasn't about mages, anyway).

"You don't get to talk! Who are you that Garrett has chosen you over the man that loves him?" Leandra shouted. There was scuffling out in the hall as Bodahn and Orana came running to see what was going on. "Anders!  _Anders_!"

"Anders is dead to the world, Mother!" Garrett shouted back, managing to pull his mouth free of Fenris's hand. 

"So that makes your infidelity okay? I thought I raised you better than that, Garrett, to go off gallivanting with elf filth."

Fenris went deathly still, his lyrium brands flickering. Garrett flinched at her words, his magic flaring in a way that had Fenris recoiling from him like he'd been burnt. 

"You will not speak of him like that, Mother," Hawke said, his voice a low threat. 

"He--"

"No!" he near-screamed at her. "Do not presume to know who he is, or what's going on. If you'll excuse us, we're going to join Anders in bed."

Garrett took hold of Fenris's hand and dragged him out of the room, pushing past Leandra and stalking up the stairs, slamming the bedroom door behind them for good measure. The second they were inside, he turned to Fenris. The elf's olive skin had gone pale, the lyrium still flickering over his skin. His eyes stayed on the floor, his frame curled in on itself. 

"Fenris?" he asked gently, trying to get him to look up. "She didn't mean that, she..."

"She did mean it, Garrett," Fenris said, his voice tired, resigned. "She did mean it. What she said... In Tevinter..."

He got the general idea and felt the almost overwhelming desire to go back down there and shout at her some more. He took a step towards Fenris and, when he didn't flinch away, wrapped his arms around the elf. Fenris curled against him, hands gripping his tunic tightly. 

"Come on, let's go to bed. See if we can find Justice and Anders in the Fade," Hawke said, aiming for a light tone but he wasn't sure he managed it. 

Fenris merely nodded and stepped back, undressing methodically. 

"Do you want to borrow some breeches to sleep in?"

"That would be appreciated."

"They'll be way too big but we'll see about getting you some. If, you know, you ever want to stay again after that..."

Fenris smiled slightly and followed him to the wardrobe, taking the loose breeches and changing into them quickly, not even giving Garrett a chance to catch a glimpse of his cock. Hawke stripped down to his smalls, briefly grateful that Fenris hadn't made him come in them. He left his clothes in a pile by the door. 

When Fenris moved to pick up his armour, Garrett stopped him. "Don't worry, you just sit down. I'll sort that."

Without waiting for an argument, Hawke gathered the elf's armour and set it in a neat pile on the chair at his desk. He returned to the bed and lifted Fenris to set him down in the middle of the bed before crawling in after him. Pulling the covers over them, he pressed close to Fenris, pulling him close to wrap his arms around the elf.

"Is this okay?" he asked, dropping a kiss to Fenris's shoulder.

Fenris nodded and pushed back against him. Hawke let his eyes drift close. The long journey to the coast had worn him out to begin with, but fighting with his mother was always exhausting. 

"Garrett?"

"Hm?" he managed, prying one eye open. 

"Thank you."

"Anytime, love."

Garrett was asleep before he heard Fenris's little hiccup of a sob.

******

Leandra Hawke's words swirled round and round in Fenris's mind. What if she was right? What if he was just allowing Garrett to be unfaithful? They hadn't consulted Anders before doing anything they'd done. Anders hadn't even been present. Fenris had no idea how to handle a normal relationship, let alone one with three people and a spirit. 

"Anders?" he asked eventually when sleep eluded him. 

The mage didn't respond, and the spirit wasn't there either. Garrett was asleep now, if his even breathing was anything to go by. 

Fenris lay awake for Maker knows how long, staring blankly at Anders's shoulder. After what could have been an hour, or simply a minute, the spirit's Fade markings began to flicker over Anders's skin, signalling their waking. 

"Anders?" Fenris tried again. 

The flickering glow faded, but Anders frowned and rolled onto his side to face the elf, opening his eyes after a few moments. He frowned slightly and blinked his gaze clear. 

"Fenris?" Anders asked quietly, rubbing at his face. "Something's wrong, what is it?"

"Will you... No, never mind."

"What's wrong?" 

"Just... Hold me?" Fenris whispered, looking up at the mage. 

Anders blinked in surprise and nodded immediately, lifting an arm up for Fenris to press close. He pressed his face into the crook of Anders's neck and inhaled shakily. He smelled of elfroot and dirt, but underneath that there was the crackle of lyrium and the Fade and something entirely unique. He didn't smell dangerous. There was no metallic hint of blood that came from Tevinter mages. Anders smelled safe. Anders  _felt_  safe. 

"What happened? Bad dream?" Anders guessed, running his hand up and down Fenris's back slowly. 

"Garrett's mother accused him of being unfaithful to you. Said I was allowing his infidelity. Am I?" he asked, looking up at the mage. 

"What? Wait, start from the beginning."

"Garrett put you in bed when we returned. We went to the library to... talk. He asked me what I wanted from... this. I told him that I had had... dreams before. I told him what I wanted in that respect. It escalated from there and... Well it ended with me being called filth."

"I'm guessing it ended with cocks out?" Anders asked, a teasing tone to his voice, his hand squeezing Fenris's hip reassuringly. Fenris couldn't help his small smile and nod. "Even so, calling you... that is definitely not okay."

"But am I? Am I allowing him to be unfaithful?"

"This is really bothering you, isn't it? Think of it this way: were you both thinking about me?" Anders asked, only continuing once Fenris nodded. "If I'd been there, would it have gone differently?" Fenris shook his head. "So the only thing wrong with it is that I was asleep and missing out. I don't mind, Fenris."

"Truly?"

"I promise. It's probably a bit less daunting with Garrett when I've got Justice in here anyway, right?" 

Fenris nodded shyly, embarrassed. "I don't--"

"I understand. Do I get to know what you want, though?" Anders grinned. 

Relaxing against him, Fenris sighed with relief. "Another day."

"Can I kiss you?"

Fenris couldn't help the feeling of his heart fluttering; Anders was asking for his consent, his permission. He took matters into his own hands however: he leaned up to kiss the mage slowly, trailing his fingertips over scars and pale flesh. Anders hummed happily against his mouth, keeping their kiss languid and slow. It was gentle, and perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't mean to make Leandra out to be so bitchy, but I'm not a fan of her :/ Oops?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
